The Biggest Mission Ever: Deleted Scenes
by mattb3671
Summary: Smuff Universe freebie! Straight off the cutting room floor! Kinda fits with my other story, 'The Biggest Mission Ever'... you might want to check it out first. Please Enjoy! THANKS! Peace & Love!


_Heidi-ho, neighbors! And you thought Bonus Extra's only came on DVD's... Just a group of things that got written whileI was brainstorming for 'The Biggest Mission Ever...' If anyone thinks the first short is more 'M' than 'T', just let me know and I'll move it. I think it's ok, but, likeI said, just let me know. Anywhos, just a little bit of extra character developement for ya! THANKS! _

_P.S. ...**Shego! Get Them!** ...sorry, couldn't resist;-)_

_**Deleted Scenes, take one**_

**_Gonna get some_**

Hanging out in a girls bedroom, to teens were having a mock battle. It was getting loud.

"I bet you a whole weeks worth of after workout rubdowns!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out at the blond, wriggling her fingers massagingly, one shapely hip thrust forward.

'_Now there's a bet I can't lose.' _Her inner self mused, thinking about touching his body. _'Yeah, good call girl!' _

He smirked, understanding on some level. "Yee-ah, right… oh, alright, **_I'll_** put up a whole weeks worth of swimming lessons!"

'_Yeah, a weeks worth of guiding your wet, bikini wearin', bootie-lishous body through the backyard pool…_' his mind mused, a big dopey grin sliding smoothly onto his face.

Kim and Ron had told their friends Monique and Brick the truth about where they had gone, about the Ninja school, Yamanouchi, and Ron's former training.

They had kept back the part about Ron's Monkey Power, at Sensei's and Ron's request. Only the Wade Lode and Possible and Stoppable families knew the truth, and, Ron and Kim excluded, they knew only the basics. Ron tended to share any discoveries about the Power only with Kim and Sensei, and something instinctive in Kim made her consider them as secrets, secrets Ron had told her when he was really **talking**.

Best Friend Secrets. Top Secret. **For Your Eyes Only.**

"Your ON!" they chorused, the girl jumping forward, looking up into the boys face, growling.

"JINX!" he huffed, "You **so **owe me a soda!"

"Boy, that is **so rommie**!" she stated flatly, using the secret word they shared to describe the quirks of the Team Possible relationship.

"Yeah, I guess it is…" he laughingly admitted, reaching out, easily lifting her by the waist into a quick peck on the lips, "…but I still stay it's gonna happen, babe."

Monique smiled forlornly at him as he set her down smoothly. She knew Brick's rep from school; heck, Bonnie's locker room talk alone confirmed he had experience, and plenty of it.

The past girls didn't bother her so much, but lately Brick's attitude towards their physical relationship did. He let her make all the first moves, taking; well, taking too much time in building their friendship.

She liked Brick's new outlook a lot. He reminded her of a great big hunky macho extra manish Ron, to an extent. Sort of…

Not the Ron-ness, so much, but Ron-ish. Brick acted all dopey, even though he wasn't, only letting certain people through the wall. Just like Ron and his goofy way. Once again, **sort of**.

But sometimes here lately, she just wanted him to grab her and kiss her like she knew the boy wanted to, shoot, maybe even try and grab her butt. Who knows, she might even let him. First time. Heck, she **might** grab his.

Monique was not at all scared of letting Brick reach 2nd, or even 3rd base, if the right moment came. She had some, ok, little experience, from dates and such. She just wasn't the type to start things like that. For all of her 'upfront' personality traits, she liked her **man** to make the first move. She liked to feel wanted like that. So she laid down **yet another** clue for him.

"He's not just gonna reach out and grab her, laying the smack-down on her, like you would…" she growled, grinning that way girls can.

Brick lost use of his mind for a second, and then again, three seconds later, then once more, just three seconds after that; repeat cycle 2x.

He finally snapped out of it. "Yeah, maybe… but my boy Stops has his mojo…"

"He ain't got nuthin'…" Monique said, disappointment evident in her voice. She backed away from Brick.

Brick read her movements like a quarterback scanning the field. "Monique? …" he wondered, sensing her disappointment in something.

"Yes?" she said, looking at him, hopefully.

"What's up? You're being all cryptic a lot lately… past couple o'days… about… stuff…" Brick admitted slowly.

Monique didn't like to make the first move, but she did like to talk. Brick gave her the opening she needed.

"Brick, don't you wanna **kiss me**?" she asked. Disappointment darkened her face.

Brick instantly recognized him mistake, remembering. '_Oh crap. I guess Ron was wrong about this first move thing…_'

Ron had asked Brick about him hooking up with Monique, about a week after Prom.

Ron didn't know Brick well yet, but even Ron knew his rep.

"No, dude, I don't want a **Bonnie-type** hook up…" Brick said, truthfully, shaking his head at Ron. "I'd so like to get to know someone like her…ya know?"

"Duh? **Ron Stoppable** yer talkin' to…" Ron said, sounding relieved. "… Dude, best thing I can say is spend as much time being her friend as you can…" Ron had advised. Monique was his friend-girl, and he was kinda watching out for her. Big-Brothering.

"Right. Be friends first. What about… ya know, stuff." Brick pondered. He liked girls. He liked to touch girls. He was a teenage boy.

"Let her make the first move, when she's ready…" Ron stated, assuring, his innocence prevailing.

Brick came back to the moment.

"**Yeah**, I wanna kiss you…" Brick asserted, going **his** way, realizing some of the differences between Monique and Kim, him and Stoppable too.

He pulled Monique in close.

She gasped upon contact with his big body.

'_Yesss!_' her mind cried, as he pressed his lips into hers. She stuck her tongue out instantly, meeting his, tussling ruthlessly. Weeks of teenage passion were unleashed in this kiss, making it the kiss of a lifetime for both of them. Finally, they parted, two sets of eyes locked, on fire.

Brick dove into her neck, biting near her collarbone. Monique shuddered as his big hand cupped her bottom, pulling her to him, bending her head over with his own to grant him full access to her neck.

She felt her center engulf in flame as Brick moved up to her ear, nibbling and kissing, his breath hot on her skin.

"_Damn, Boy_, keep that up and you never know - !"

She stopped her self, shocked at her own addmisssion. She grabbed Brick by his hair, pulling his face to hers.

"Brick…" she said seriously. "**Whoa**…"

She gave him a pretty look that said 'whoa' as in '_ohmygod_!', at the same time meaning 'whoa' as in '_stop, horsey_...'.

She wanted to stop. This was their **first kiss.**

"Yeah, whoa…" Brick replied, breathless, yet understanding. He released her backside from his big paw.

Monique smiled, pushing her face into his chest, squeezing his body tightly. "That was a hella good kiss though. My **Man**!" she giggled.

"Sure was babe." he sighed, smiling. He reached down and swooped her up into his arms, making Monique think of Lois Lane for some strange reason.

"OhmyGod!" she yipped as he lifted, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling, eyes wide in surprise.

"All good, I gotcha…" he smiled, not the grin that said 'dopey', but the one that said 'happy'.

"Sure do…" She agreed, looking at his face, nodding slightly.

"Yer so tiny I could hold on to you forever." He snickered.

"…keep talkin' boy…" she purred, head moving in, eyes closing.

"Oh-k…" he whispered. His features mimed hers, and they shared a kiss that was soft and gentle, yet the same electric jolt as before blasted through them, exploding. Brick took her bottom lip in a tiny bite, causing Monique to mew softly. She relaxed into his grip.

"**MONIQUE**! Stop makin' out with that big boy and get down here!" Her Mom shouted from downstairs to her bedroom door.

"Better **not** be makin' out… " Her father burst out from his chair in the living room.

"Dinner's ready! Get that big boy down here! You know I like to watch him eat my cookin'…" her Mom continued, shouting.

Both teens heads had shot to the girls open bedroom door at the shouts. Luckily, they could not be seen from her parent's angle.

"Put me down, boy…" Monique said, wiggling. "My Mom is certifiably crazy. She'll be up here in a second if we don't show our faces."

"She **can** cook good…" Brick said, setting her down. They went to the door, sticking their heads out, Brick's over top hers.

"Be right down Mom…" Monique stated innocently.

They pulled back in. She turned to Brick. The rise in his Levi's was evident, as were her high beams.

"This is bad…" Monique hissed. "…calm down, calm down…"

"Yeah…" Brick started, knowingly changing the subject, trying to calm down, "…but I still think Stoppable is gonna get some when they're in Japan."

Monique peaked. "So not. Ron will not try anything… but Kim might…" she said, giving in a little. "Ok. But only if she starts…"

"Oh, she'll figure it out, I'm sure," Brick said, smiling confidently at his girl.

**_End_**

**_Deleted Scenes, take two…_**

**_Ronco's _**

Ron ran into the Possible living room, chased by two brown haired aggressors. They double-teamed, jumping onto him, bringing him down, one latching around his legs, one on his back.

"You have to do it!" Tim shouted.

"You're the coolest babysitter! You have to do it!" Jim cried.

"No, you twin turkey's…. were gonna order pizza like yer Mom said!" Ron stated, struggling. "What's wrong with pizza?"

"No!" Jim said.

"You havta cook Mexican!" Tim stated.

Ron sighed loudly. "Do you have the necessary ingredients?"

"Yes!" came the twinned reply.

"FRESH?" Ron cried.

"Yeah, Mom went…" Jim started.

"…shopping yesterday." Tim finished.

Kim came in, walking from her bedroom where the tweebs had ambushed Ron. "She did Ronny, all the veggies are fresh." She said, conspiratorially. She wanted Mexican too, especially if Ron was cooking.

They were sitting the tweebs while Drs. Possible had a night out, before they left for Japan.

"Getoffa me!" Ron growled.

"No!" Jim cried.

"Say you'll do it!" Tim shouted.

"Fine." Ron said, more for Kim than the tweebs. He had heard her tone, and given in.

He took on an announcer's voice. "**Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the Possible arena! Are you ready to rumble**?"

"**Yeah**!" Kim, Jim, and Tim cried, the twins letting him up.

"Then it's time to cook! And I got a new idea…" Ron said, holding as hands out like Drakken would, ranting. "The crunch, the spices, the veggies, **the cheese**…"

"**YES**!" Kim, Jim and Tim cried again, liking the sound of it.

"And Kim's gonna help…" Ron hissed; his evil plan reveled.

"**Oh**…" the twins said, disturbed.

"Ron! You don't want me near a kitchen." Kim flatly stated.

"Oh-but-I-do! I've got an idea…" He said, his eyes seeming blue for a bit. "You're my sidekick chef!"

"Yeah!" the twins agreed; anything to put their sister in trouble.

"No…' she begged, walking in the kitchen.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, following. He turned to the Tweebs. "Tomatoes! Onion! Black Olives! Jalapenos! Now!" he shouted, commanding with his evil growl.

The Tweebs took off, heading to the fridge, grabbing the items in call, hustling them back to the island counter.

"Good to go!" They shouted. "We'll pull the meat out too!"

"Bon-diggity! Come on KP, lets cook!" Ron gushed.

"Ron…" she stopped him. "I can't cook…"

"Yeah, but you got mad chef sidekick skills, Kimmie!" Ron answered, smiling, eyes most def turning blue.

His face turned mock serious. "You've got thirty seconds to chop this onion before the world ends!" he stated, mission-talking.

KP smiled, mock seriously, her own eyes going blue. She recalled Ron chopping an onion, halving it, then quartering it, first, before chopping it. She had seen him cook before, and she just realized she could copy it. She set into the onion.

"That's my girl…remember to close your eyes, or it'll get ya…", Ron said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Ron…" Kim slid, closing her eyes, chopping the onion completely, with no tears and no cuts.

"Ok, now the tomatoes…" Ron said, the blue glow now surrounding him, and then moving to Kim.

"**Yes**…" Kim replied; as the glow overcame her, her eyes closed; pushing the onions aside with the knife, grabbing two tomatoes instinctively.

Kim loved it when Ron let her ride the Monkey Power. It made her feel so good. He had so much love for her, and the feeling of it melding with her essence was so nice.

_'Ron this is incredible! I cut those onions just like you would have!'_ She exclaimed mentally, as she enjoyed his mind entering hers, joining together.

_'Yep, I showed your hands how, I guess. You can do that, now, I think._ **I think**. _Let's do the tomatoes...'_ Ron thought, smiling astrally.

_'Ok honey…'_ Kim said, sounding a lot like her Mom talking to her Dad.

Kim grabbed a tomato and proceeded to dice it like Ron would have, her eyes still closed, moving on to the other fruit.

"Monkey Power…" Jim and Tim shared, whispering, noticing the glow. "**Cool**…"

"What are we makin'?" Tim yipped to Ron, bringing him and Kim back to reality. Ron didn't stop sharing the power with his girlfriend however.

"Yeah, Burritos or Tacos?" piped Jim.

"Neither, my henchmen…" Ron growled, going all Drakken again. His own blue-ness made it extra funny. "**Ronco's**!"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Kim wondered, grinning broadly.

"Kimmie, walk with me, talk with me…" Ron started, moving to grab a frying pan, headed to the stove. "… tonight, we build the Ronco."

"What's a **Ronco**?" the twins asked.

"Oh, like a burrito, but crunchy. Trust me, clones…" Ron said, ranting, "…the delicious taste will take over the world!"

"We'll be eatin'…" Jim started.

"…a world dominator…" Tim finished.

"**COOL**!" they twinned.

"Yeah… ah, right." Kim deadpanned, Shego-ish, breaking the ground meat up in the pan, next to Ron.

"Kimbo!" Ron shouted growling, "… I **_need_** you to _**shred**_ some lettuce for me…"

"Yes, Dr. Stoppable…" Kim mimicked, sounding the way she had on the mind control chip mission, causing the tweebs to burst into laughter.

"Awesome!" they cried, Jim running to get the lettuce, Tim jumping up on the counter top to grab the shredder and a bowl from the cupboard.

"It's like we're on a mission…" said Tim.

"…to build the Ronco!" said Jim, smiling.

"Fershizzel my Tweebzillas! Now, snap, where's a spatula thingy?" Ron wondered, turning to the meat.

"Do I have to do everything?" Kim joshed, handing Ron the tool.

"Just seems that way, KP… gotta look at the big picture." Ron stated, snapping back into the wisecracking Ron-ness.

"Ron, what about the cheese?" the twins asked.

"Good call! There must be cheese…what do we have to work with?" Ron said.

"Look in the fridge…" Kim said to her brothers. They moved to the task.

"Cheddar…" one said, taking inventory.

"Colby/Jack…" the other replied.

"…and American! Slices!" the first finished.

"It's a cheese-nation!" Ron cried. "Bring 'em all."

The Tweebs placed the cheeses on the counter.

"Are we gonna shred it…" Jim said, watching his sister do the lettuce.

"…or dice it up?" Tim asked, suggesting.

"Neither…" Ron said, pulling out a sauce pan. "We're gonna melt it. Can't have a Ronco without cheese sauce. Blasphemy!"

"Amen to that…" Kim answered. "Lettuce shredded. What's next Ronny?"

"Well, we got the meat browning, most of the veggies done… " Ron mused, using some spices from Mrs. Dr. Possible's rack on the sizzling meat. "…T&J, cut up that cheese so it'll melt down easy. Kim, can you cut a few jalapenos up, to put in the cheese sauce? Real small? I wanna put a little fire in yer belly..."

"Can and will, Master chef…" Kim sang, still riding high on the Power.

**_END_**

**_Deleted Scenes, take three…_**

**_Just a game..._**

Two teams were playing football in the backyard of Monique's house. Two on two, tackle, as long as Brick couldn't run the ball. The _girls rule_ was making it tougher for the two blonds, leaning together in a huddle.

"Dude, they're gonna kick our asses…" Brick moaned.

"Shoot, yer not out there getting tackled. Kim's a crazy woman…" Ron panted. "I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

When the girls had announced their rule at the start, Ron had snorted.

"KP, you've taken down guys bigger than Brick!" he stated.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can jumpkick Brick in the face; well, I can, but I won't, we're just playing a football game!" Kim shot back.

"Uh, yeah, no running for me." Brick agreed, rubbing his chin.

"What's wrong boy?" Monique smirked at Ron. "Afraid of two girls?"

"OK! We'll use the **_girl rule_.**" Ron teased, wiggling his fingers teasinglyat Kim.

"Remember Ronny…" Kim smiled evilly. "That means you're the ball carrier. The Tackle-ee."

Back in the huddle, Ron brushed some grass from his hair. "She's wailing on me! So is Monique! I'm gonna need an asprin or four."

Brick flipped into game mode. "I gotta play, man…check it..."

A couple of yards away stood two smiling girls, definitely having more fun playing defense than offense today.

"What are they planning…" mused Kim.

"Doesn't matter. Ron gets the ball and we clobber him." Monique deadpanned.

"We are being a little rough on him…" Kim said sweetly. "Poor little man…" she mocked.

The boys broke the huddle, Ron lining up a few yards behind Brick.

"Hut!" Brick barked, turning and pitching the ball back to Ron.

Ron caught it on the fly, heading straight up the middle, aiming directly at Kim.

It surprised Kim somewhat, not expecting Ron to run right at her. She braced her self for a hit.

Right before Ron was about to smash into his girlfriend, he turned back, pitching the ball back to Brick. The motion lessened the blow Kim had to absorb, but Ron still knocked Kim down. He rolled on top of her, trying to keep her down.

"No fair!" Monique growled at Brick, "You can't run the ball!"

"Hey, I'm not running…" he said, winking at her, "…I'm just gonna walk…" he said, moving forward as he spoke.

"You cocky sucka! You goin' down!" Monique jumped at the big boy. Brick kind of 'caught' her in one arm, and drew her very tightly against his body, pinning her to his side.

"Brick, you're crushing me!" squealed Monique.

"No I'm not…" Brick replied.

"Put me DOWN!" Monique cried,.kicking her legs to no avail.

"Nope. Takin' my girl for a little walk…" Brick smiled, moving forward again.

Ron struggled to keep KP under him. She was quite wiggly.

"Ron, get off ME!" she growled. "I gotta stop Brick!"

"Negative, KP. Stay down, you sqiggley girl!" Ron huffed.

"Just because I won't use martial arts on Brick doesn't mean I won't use them on YOU!" she stated, harmlessly flipping him off her with her powerful legs, going after Brick. Ron jumped up and ran downfield.

"I'm open!" he shouted at Brick.

Brick saw Kim coming at him, then saw Ron in the open. His arm cocked back, and still keeping Monique pinned, he fired a bulls-eye at his bud, putting it squarely in Ron's hands. Brick took a hard shot from the raging red-haired bull, but still made sure he didn't fall on either girl as he went down.

Ron ran past the elm tree into the backyard 'end zone'.

"**We bad, you know it, can't touch this, do the Ron-man**…" he sang, spiking the ball and doing his little dance.

Kim and Monique got up, turning to give Brick a hand. He rose up, promptly catching a whack across his chest from Monique.

"That's for squeezin' the breath outta me! Cheater!" she growled, mock angry.

"What? I didn't run!" grinned Brick snidely.

"AS IF! I call HOLDING!" she replied, pointing a finger at him.

"No penalties in backyard ball…" he said, shaking his head. "**Guy rule**."

Kim walked over to where Ron was still boogieing in the endzone. "Ok, crazy legs, that's quite enough." She smiled.

"Kimbo! The Ron-Man gets the six!" he bragged, goofing. "_**What's my name**_?"

Kim couldn't help but giggle at him. Ron could make his face look so mock serious, and it was too funny. Too cute.

"I call a customary cheerleader-football player-touchdown hug. It's a rule…" He demanded, smiling. He pulled her to him.

Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, squeezing. "Hug granted. Monique and I didn't rough you up to bad, did we?"

"Mentally, I may never recover." He joshed. "I'm fine. I can take it."

Kim gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I can always be myself with you, even playing games. So nice, Ron."

"Sure KP. You can tackle the crap outta me anytime…" he smirked, guiding her back to the others, his hand around her waist.

As he got closer Monique noticed Ron looking at her, his 'up to no good' gleam shining. He quickened his pace towards her, pulling Kim along.

"Ron…" Monique waned.

He strode to dark haired girl, grinning. Turning his body and reaching out, he took her in into his free arm, hustling her along with Kim, still wrapped in his other arm. He strutted towards the front yard, kickin' it Ron-style, two fine ladies in tow. He looked over his shoulder.

"Takin' the **ladies** out for Touchdown ice cream. Catch you on the flip side, Brickmeister." He pimped.

"Damn, Stopabble! It was **my** **play**!" barked Brick, grinning.

"Oh, brains **and** beef, I'm so on it…" squealed Monique, twirling out of Ron's arm. She looked back to Brick giving him a 'come hither' show with her blue jean hips.

"That's way better than a touchdown, babe…" he commented, moving to her, enveloping her hand in his firm gentle grip.

**_End_**

**_Deleted Scenes, take four…_**

**_Mr. Know-it-all..._**

"Yeah, so we're gonna be in Japan for a while. In the mountains." Kim said into her Kimmuicator.

"Cool. The site has been cold for a while. I'll call you if anything comes up." Wade said, dropping into a smile. "It's cool that Ron can finally share his secret with you. It was bugging him."

Kim heard Wade's boyish admission, loud and clear. "Was it?" she asked, digging.

"Yeah, he didn't like keeping things from you. He said it felt wrongsick." Wade replied.

Kim's heart skipped. "He said that?" she gushed.

"Yeah…" Wade stated, making a face. "You're not gonna get all mushy, now, are you?"

Kim controlled her emotions for Wade's sake. He was happy they were happy, by girl & boy stuff still grossed him out.

"You knew before me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I got Ron 'chipped, remember?" Wade admitted, shyly. "Ron didn't tell me right off, but I put things together… I am a smart guy."

"That you are." Kim smiled. "I'll keep in touch Wade…"

_'Yep. Wade is good friend...'_ she thought, smiling, _'...too both of us.'_

**_Hope ya'll enjoyed this! THANKS! for reading..._**


End file.
